


the day at the beach

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, contains spanish and english, first finished work heh, many headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is karkat vantas. I'm Hispanic and I don't answer calls. It's hot today and I'm going to the beach with my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day at the beach

It was a hot day okay. I wasn't wearing my sweater or pants and I was alone. It shouldn't have been such a big deal. Okay let me start from the beginning.  
My name is Karkat Vantas and its a hot day this summer. I woke up covered in sweat. I of course knew it would be hot but I didn't think it would be this hot god. I got up and checked my phone. 5 new text messages and 2 missed calls. Who would want to talk to me? And why?   
"hey wanna do something today?" That was a message from Dave why would he do anything in this blazing sun? He'd probably get skin cancer.  
"karkat! me and dave are gonna go canoeing and he wants you to go. what do you say ol' pal?" John is such an idiot. He can't swim. What would he do if the conoe flipped over? Expect me to rescue him? Just because they're on vacation and i live on this famous island doesn't mean i know it like the back of my hand.   
"Karkat I'm Going To Go Swimsuit Shopping Today Would You Like To Come With Me?" Kanaya loves to take me shopping. Especially when its for her clothes and she eventually buys me clothes i don't even wear.   
"Yo karbro wanna chill at my house today. I'll leave the fridge door open to make it cool in here." Gamzee is stupid.  
"Karkat I'm coming over today and we are gonna go to the beach." Terezi is hilarious. Just then there was a knock on my door. I walk over to it and of course Terezi came over. I look down and I'm not wearing pants. I'm in my boxers and a tank top undershirt. I open the door anyway and she doesn't even look at me she just prances inside.   
"Yes great just come inside."  
"You do know it doesn't matter if your naked because I am blind. Right?"  
"Yeah of course."   
She turns around and looks in my direction.   
"You are wearing clothes though right?"  
"Well duh. If I wasn't then you would still be outside."  
"Great."  
Terezi was wearing a cute red and teal bathing suit. The bottoms were red with frills like a skirt and the top was teal with the Libra sign. At least she wasn't wearing the top with her weird purple thong one. She had a beach bag with her and it had flowers on it and the word "JUST1C3" on the front.   
"I'm gonna change into my swim trunks."  
"Okay I'll be here."  
"Great. You're just sitting on my bed. Wonderfully amazing."  
"I have a sketchbook in the bag. I also have pencils and an eraser. I'm gonna draw something while you change dummy."  
"Oh. Cool."  
Of course my face was red and burning. I got flustered. I have a crush on her and I thought I was gonna change in front of her. Wouldn't you get flustered? I go to my dresser and grab a pair of gray swim trunks from my underwear drawer. I take my boxers off quickly and put the trunks on even faster. Then I take my tank top off.  
"Okay I'm changed."  
"I'm not done drawing. Also brush your hair. Its a mess." She didn't even look up from her sketchbook and she's blind. How could she tell?  
"How did you...? What?"  
"I just know its a mess. Go fix it. You probably just woke up too."  
"Yeah."  
"See I know you better than you know male anatomy."  
"Whatever."  
I go to my bathroom and bam she was right my hair is a mess. I take a comb to it and its not so bad. Its fine. I go back in my room and Terezi is still drawing.  
"You ready?"  
"Not yet. Also put flip flops on stupid."  
"Well duh. I'm not as stupid as gamzee. He was gonna invite me over and just leave his fridge door open."  
"He's a fucking idiot."  
She got up and put her sketchbook, pencil and eraser in the bag without showing me.  
"Yeah its not like I wanted to see your drawing." I said sarcastically.  
"Well its not even done yet I just wanna head to the beach." She stuck her tongue out at me.  
"I will take that tongue out of you mouth if you do that again." Of course she did it again and I grabbed her tongue. She put it in her mouth along with my fingers that grabbed it and bit down on my hand.  
"GOD DAMNIT TEREZI OW!!!!" I let go because fuck that hurt. Now she's giggling.  
"Let's go karkles."   
"Don't call me that again."  
"Karkleskarkleskarkles."  
"Fuck you."  
"Estás tan jodidamente estúpido karkat."  
"No me llames estupido, cabróna."  
Someone opened the door. Of course it was John and Dave.  
"TZ told me you guys were headed to the beach and me and egderp here decided to give you guys a ride."  
"No me voy a meterme en un carro cuando tu lo esta guiando." I hiss. Terezi smacks my side and Dave looks confused. John however is offended.  
"What did he say?"  
"It really doesn't matter Dave."  
"Yeah it does john."  
"El no esta guiando!"  
"Pues quien es?!"  
"Me!"  
I take all that in and bam. John was speaking Spanish.  
"Okay. Wait. You speak Spanish?"  
"Duh. I am Hispanic. Stupid."  
"I know some Hispanics that don't even speak Spanish."  
"They weren't taught it at a young age. I grew up with my dad speaking Spanish and English in the house."  
"That's. That's awesome." Suddenly this kid is cool.  
"Let's go dorks!" Terezi jumps off my front porch and runs to the red truck and hops in the bed of it.   
"I call shotgun!" Dave runs to the passenger side and hops into the truck. What an idiot.  
"Well you're pretty cool." I smile and give John a handshake.  
"You're cool too!" He grins and runs to the driver side and jumps in. I run to the bed of the truck and hop in next to Terezi.  
"Can I see your drawing Terezi?"  
"Yeah I guess." She pulls out her sketchbook from the bag and flips it to the page. The truck starts and we start moving. I look at the drawing. So far it's a dragon guarding a young girl. It's not very detailed but its It was a hot day okay. I wasn't wearing my sweater or pants and I was alone. It shouldn't have been such a big deal. Okay let me start from the beginning.  
My name is Karkat Vantas and its a hot day this summer. I woke up covered in sweat. I of course knew it would be hot but I didn't think it would be this hot god. I got up and checked my phone. 5 new text messages and 2 missed calls. Who would want to talk to me? And why?   
"hey wanna do something today?" That was a message from Dave why would he do anything in this blazing sun? He'd probably get skin cancer.  
"karkat! me and dave are gonna go canoeing and he wants you to go. what do you say ol' pal?" John is such an idiot. He can't swim. What would he do if the conoe flipped over? Expect me to rescue him? Just because they're on vacation and i live on this famous island doesn't mean i know it like the back of my hand.   
"Karkat I'm Going To Go Swimsuit Shopping Today Would You Like To Come With Me?" Kanaya loves to take me shopping. Especially when its for her clothes and she eventually buys me clothes i don't even wear.   
"Yo karbro wanna chill at my house today. I'll leave the fridge door open to make it cool in here." Gamzee is stupid.  
"Karkat I'm coming over today and we are gonna go to the beach." Terezi is hilarious. Just then there was a knock on my door. I walk over to it and of course Terezi came over. I look down and I'm not wearing pants. I'm in my boxers and a tank top undershirt. I open the door anyway and she doesn't even look at me she just prances inside.   
"Yes great just come inside."  
"You do know it doesn't matter if your naked because I am blind. Right?"  
"Yeah of course."   
She turns around and looks in my direction.   
"You are wearing clothes though right?"  
"Well duh. If I wasn't then you would still be outside."  
"Great."  
Terezi was wearing a cute red and teal bathing suit. The bottoms were red with frills like a skirt and the top was teal with the Libra sign. At least she wasn't wearing the top with her weird purple thong one. She had a beach bag with her and it had flowers on it and the word "JUST1C3" on the front.   
"I'm gonna change into my swim trunks."  
"Okay I'll be here."  
"Great. You're just sitting on my bed. Wonderfully amazing."  
"I have a sketchbook in the bag. I also have pencils and an eraser. I'm gonna draw something while you change dummy."  
"Oh. Cool."  
Of course my face was red and burning. I got flustered. I have a crush on her and I thought I was gonna change in front of her. Wouldn't you get flustered? I go to my dresser and grab a pair of gray swim trunks from my underwear drawer. I take my boxers off quickly and put the trunks on even faster. Then I take my tank top off.  
"Okay I'm changed."  
"I'm not done drawing. Also brush your hair. Its a mess." She didn't even look up from her sketchbook and she's blind. How could she tell?  
"How did you...? What?"  
"I just know its a mess. Go fix it. You probably just woke up too."  
"Yeah."  
"See I know you better than you know male anatomy."  
"Whatever."  
I go to my bathroom and bam she was right my hair is a mess. I take a comb to it and its not so bad. Its fine. I go back in my room and Terezi is still drawing.  
"You ready?"  
"Not yet. Also put flip flops on stupid."  
"Well duh. I'm not as stupid as gamzee. He was gonna invite me over and just leave his fridge door open."  
"He's a fucking idiot."  
She got up and put her sketchbook, pencil and eraser in the bag without showing me.  
"Yeah its not like I wanted to see your drawing." I said sarcastically.  
"Well its not even done yet I just wanna head to the beach." She stuck her tongue out at me.  
"I will take that tongue out of you mouth if you do that again." Of course she did it again and I grabbed her tongue. She put it in her mouth along with my fingers that grabbed it and bit down on my hand.  
"GOD DAMNIT TEREZI OW!!!!" I let go because fuck that hurt. Now she's giggling.  
"Let's go karkles."   
"Don't call me that again."  
"Karkleskarkleskarkles."  
"Fuck you."  
"Estás tan jodidamente estúpido karkat."  
"No me llames estupido, cabróna."  
Someone opened the door. Of course it was John and Dave.  
"TZ told me you guys were headed to the beach and me and egderp here decided to give you guys a ride."  
"No me voy a meterme en un carro cuando tu lo esta guiando." I hiss. Terezi smacks my side and Dave looks confused. John however is offended.  
"What did he say?"  
"It really doesn't matter Dave."  
"Yeah it does john."  
"El no esta guiando!"  
"Pues quien es?!"  
"Me!"  
I take all that in and bam. John was speaking Spanish.  
"Okay. Wait. You speak Spanish?"  
"Duh. I am Hispanic. Stupid."  
"I know some Hispanics that don't even speak Spanish."  
"They weren't taught it at a young age. I grew up with my dad speaking Spanish and English in the house."  
"That's. That's awesome." Suddenly this kid is cool.   
"Let's go dorks!" Terezi jumped off my front porch and ran to the bed of the truck and hopped in.  
"I call shotgun!" Dave said and ran to the passengers side and got in.   
"Nice talking to you." I smile and give John and handshake.  
"You too karkat!" John grins and shakes my hand. Then we run to the truck and I hop in the bed next to Terezi and John gets into the drivers side and starts driving.  
"Can I see your drawing?" I ask Terezi after I see that she started on it again.   
"Sure." She shows me a drawing of a dragon guarding a young girl. Its not detailed but its amazing.  
"That's wonderful Terezi."  
"Thanks." She smiles at me as her glasses reflect the sunlight.  
Suddenly the truck goes to a halt and I hear a scream so obviously I turn around. John gets out of the truck and goes in front.   
"Are you okay? Did I hit you? ¿Estás bien? ¿Me pego?"  
"Si. I mean I'm fine." A girl stands up.  
"You're going to the beach right?"  
"Yeah but I have to walk there."  
"We could give you a ride if that's okay."  
"Thank you!"  
Then the girl runs back here and climbs into the truck bed and sits next to me. She looks at me as if to make an analysis for what to say.  
"Hola mi nombre es Jade Harley." The truck already started moving.  
"Such a white person name to give to a Hispanic."  
"Karkat be nice! Mi nombre es Terezi Pyrope."   
"My name is Karkat."  
"What's your favorite animal? Mine is a dog."  
Jade obviously is an optimist.  
"I like dragons."  
"I have a pet crab. Does that count?"  
She giggled and it kinda makes me want to jump out of the moving truck. She moved a little closer to me. I look at her hands and she has strings on her fingers. Jade Harley... the name sounds so familiar.  
"Can I ask you something Karkat?"  
"Well it's a nice way to start a conversation."  
"Do I know you in anyway? Have we talked before somewhere? You are very familiar to my memory."  
"I don't remember meeting you but you're really familiar."  
"I KNOW YOU I WALKED WITH YOU ONCE UPON A DREAM!" Terezi kinda scream/sings.  
"Yeah no. Stop." Since Terezi said that you remember it actually was a dream. Wow.  
"So what's you favorite color?" Wow her eyes are so green.  
"My favorite color is gray."  
"Mine is red, what may your favorite color be Jade?" It's kinda obvious she's wearing a green swimsuit.  
"My favorite color is jade, like the jewel."  
"Fascinating."  
"I should tell you more about myself! I'm a college student and I go to Arkansas tech university. I major in nuclear physics."  
"Wow you're smart."  
"Well yeah."  
"How old are you?"  
"I am 20 years old."  
"Cool."  
"Do you have any hobbies?"  
"I garden."  
"Great."  
"I can give you my number and we can talk more." I'm not so sure if I should get her number I mean I don't like talking to people anyways.  
"Uhh yeah sure."  
"Okay great!"  
"Terezi can I borrow a pencil and a piece of paper?"  
"Sure Mr. Chick magnet." She wiggled her eyebrows and hands me her pencil and a piece of paper.  
"Thank you. Now Jade you can tell me your number."  
"479-413-1201"  
"Thanks." I say as I write the last number.  
The truck stops and Dave gets out of the truck.  
"Get out."  
"Sure. Don't help the blind girl."  
"I was telling karkat to get out. Oh and hey Jade."  
"Hey Dave!"  
"You guys know each other?" I scowl.  
"Yeah we met online."  
"That's wonderful." I say sarcastically.  
"No but seriously karkat get the fuck out."   
"¡Vete a la mierda!" I yell at Dave.  
"GASP!" Jade says and starts to laugh.  
"What did he say? Jade tell me!"  
"Nope." She giggles after saying that. Dave stomps his feet like a 4 year old having a tantrum.  
"But jaaade!"  
"But daaave!"   
"But shut uup." Terezi says looking at the sky.  
"I agree with Terezi on this." I say holding a hand in the air.  
"Of course you would Karkat." Dave says in an angry child voice that has a bit of a Texan accent.  
"How about you all get out of the truck then continue your argument." John says like a smart ass.  
"What a great idea!" Terezi yells in agreement.  
I get out of the truck bed and run into the ocean and just kind of sit there. I see Jade start to walk into the sand and lay out her towel and lay on it. Terezi is being led by Dave next to Jade and then Dave heads back to the truck and gets in. Then off they go to go conoeing.  
I just sit in the clear waters. I look down at my feet and I like this alone time. I'm alone with my thoughts and it feels amazing. I wonder what Sollux is doing.   
Water gets splashed in my face.   
"What the fuck?!" I shout and stand up about to punch whoever the hell did that. I hear a giggle and look down. It's a little girl. She's wearing a pair of pink goggles and a little mermaid one piece swimsuit. Her curly brown hair down to her waist.  
"¡Hola!" She says happily.  
"Hola." I say with a slight smile.  
"¡Feferi! ¿Qué haces hija?" A woman with really really long black hair says walking over to the girl.  
"Momma!" The child says and hugs the woman.  
"Sorry sir my daughter has problems and thinks she's a mermaid princess from another planet and she thinks its okay to splash people and shout glub in there ears at the top of her mothafuckin lungs."  
"Its okay. Don't worry." I say and nod a little and she walks away.   
"GLUB GLUB!!!" The little girl yells loudly then swims away.  
Finally alone again. I sigh and sit back down in the water. It's beautiful out here. The sun seems like its setting. It can't be. It's like noon right? I get up and walk out of the water. I head to Jade.  
"What time is it?" I ask then hear my stomach growl. Damn I'm hungry.  
"It's 7:00. Why?" Jade asks  
"Terezi what time did I wake up this morning?!"  
"Like 5:30 but I already had dinner so I thought let's go to the beach." Terezi says calmly.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah you woke up pretty late." Terezi shrugs.  
"I'm hungry as fuck. What about you Terezi?" Jade says completely changing the subject and ignoring my confusion.  
"Yeah I'm hungry as shit. Wanna get something to eat?" Terezi says in response as though I'm not there.  
"Yeah. What about you Karkat?"  
"Yeah I'm hungry I didn't eat."  
"Okay let's walk to a small place to grab food." Jade says standing up and grabbing Terezi's arm to help her up.  
"What a great idea." Terezi says with a smile.  
"How long was I in the water?" I ask because the beach is like a 15 minute drive from my house.  
"Well it was 7:00 when you got out and we left your house at like 6:00 because you're an idiot and we stopped for like 3 minutes on the way so it took like 18 minutes to get here. We spent like 4 minutes arguing then you got in the water. So you were in the water for approximately 40 minutes." Terezi says like a genius.  
"Wow Terezi! You're really smart." Jade says happily.   
"Well duh." I say and look at Jade.  
I walk with the girls a think while they talk. After a few minutes of walking on the beach we enter a small BBQ and grill. Suddenly I'm not hungry. I sit down with them anyways. We got a booth next to a two girls at a table. You look again and it's Rose and Kanaya. It really doesn't matter.   
"Sir can I offer you the special?"  
"No thank you I'm not hungry."  
I just stare out the window and begin biting my nails. Such a bad habit. The waves of the ocean are beautiful in the sunset. I get up to go to the bathroom and hit my head on something I didn't notice. I fall to the floor because it was a hard object. Everything turns black.   
It was hot. I woke up covered in sweat. I get out of bed and check my phone. It's 6:30 am and I have 3 unread messages and 2 missed calls.  
"Hey karkat its Jade. I'm a fried of Dave's. He said we should talk. :) I live in Arkansas on my college campus. We should talk." I think I may talk to her one day.  
"Karkat I'm bored." Terezi has her sister text me sometimes so it must be her.  
"yo karkat i gave my friend jade your number. shes super hot." Of course Dave is the one that said that.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahaha I tricked you.


End file.
